canadian_cambrais_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster High/Roleplay
In Monster High... Wrinelle sat in her dorm, composing spells while Inky chased Minky around the room. MoonWing Wanna Cookie?05:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Lilah had just arrived at school and hugged Daisy tight. She zoomed up and into her new room and looked around the attic ."Very nice! It's like being at home." she whispered as she set up her room.Snowy Pachirisu! 09:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle got up. She walked over to a secret statue and recited an incantation, then did something secret (no details allowed): She ---------ed the ---------'s ----------, and --------ed the --------- where the ------ had -------. She then ---------ed towards the ---------, and then, ----------ly, ----------ed out into the ---------. Wrinelle walked towards the Headmistress' office to get signed up. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 09:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) She got signed up and returned to her dorm. She bumped into a boy. Startled, she looked up and blushed. It was a cute boy. She put her head down and hurried back to her dorm, embarassed. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 09:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Vampira walked through the front doors of monster high. She was nervous. She went to the headmistress' office to sign up and get her dorm information. Skypelt 22:55, March 19, 2013 (UTC) She walked toward her dorm and opened the door, lugging her bags behind her. She found a vacant bed and claimed it, looking around at the whole room. She saw two cats wandering near a blushing girl who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. She started to unpack and took scarlet, her pet peewy dragon out of it's cage. "Hi my name is Vampira! What's your name?" Vampira said to the girl.Skypelt 22:55, March 19, 2013 (UTC) (Mads, my girl has a secret private dorm under MH. Let's just say she dropped something in the hallway.) The girl picked up her book, then, startled by Vampira, dropped it again. She picked it up, then looked at Vampira curiously. "Who... who are you?" she finally asked. Her two cats twined around her legs. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:16, March 20, 2013 (UTC) (In that case my girl also has a private secret dorm in the catacomes because she has a big secret that can't be shared.) "Hi i am Vampira! Isn't monster high cool! Who are you?" She was very eager but a bit worried that some people would discover her secret. Skypelt 15:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Inky sniffed Vampira, then stepped back and hissed at her. "Shh, Inky, quiet..." said the girl, picking up her cat, who purred. The girl looked at Vampira. "You have a secret, don't you? Inky can smell it on you." MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Vampira stared into the eyes of Wrinelle. "I don't have a secret!" she snapped. She jogged away swiftly slightly nervous. Had someone already discovered her secret --------------------------? Skypelt 22:07, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle shook her head sadly. "What is wrong with me?" she asked her cats. "I guess you guys are my only friends..." she walked back to her dorm, then opened a small suitcase and pulled a cauldron, tons of books, many magical trinkets, and cat food out of it. She closed the suitcase and snapped her fingers, and it disappeared with a small "Pop!" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 22:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Vampira felt a bit bad for snapping at the girl (she loved pleasing people) but she couldn't let any one find out. If they did Vampira's very existence could be threatened. Skypelt 17:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Vampira decided to go about her daily activities as normal. It was not like that girl actually knew anything about her, so she thought it best to just act like nothing had happened. She jogged down to the office and put her name on the sign up for the student body president. She was hoping that she would win! Skypelt 17:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle walked to the office. She went and signed up for school newspaper team, and on the way out of the office, bumped into Vampira. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 05:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" Vampira stammered suprised. Skypelt 15:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Lilah was wandering through the walls when she saw the 2 alive girls who seemed to be fighting and even though she was VERY shy she asked what was wrong. "What is the fight about?"she asked before she floated back a bit Snowy Pachirisu! 08:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) (Did you mean Vampira and Wrinelle?) Wrinelle picked up the books she had dropped. "Sorry..." she said. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "That's ok" Vampira muttered to her self. She finally mustered up the courage to ask Wrinelle... "What is your deal? You are acting super suspicious and why do you keep watching me?" Vampira wispered. Skypelt 14:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's simply a coincidence." said Wrinelle. "I didn't mean to drop my book in the Hallway, or to bump into you after signing up for the newspaper team. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "Oh well sorry but i was worried that you found out about-" She suddenly stopped realising what she had just revealed. Vampira sprinted back to her dorm without looking back! Skypelt 23:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle sighed. "Typical..." she went to explore the school. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:42, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Vampira was in her dorm looking at her special scrapbook. She was flipping through all the pages of lost memories and past experiences.She felt so sad that no matter how hard she tried she always seemed to find problems. Skypelt 21:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle remembered there was something she was supposed to write down, so she snapped her fingers and her briefcase appeared. She opened it and pulled out her notepad, but a small trinket fell out of her bag. "Hmm... That's odd..." She didn't remember how she had acquired it. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 12:49, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Vampira decided to forget about what had happened so far at monster high. She didn't want to ruin her time at monster high. She had turned over a new leaf. Skypelt 14:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle put the item back in her bag. She'd investigate it later. For now... She grabbed her notebook, and scribbled something inside it. She then exited Monster High, and followed a trail into the forest. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:28, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Vampira felt a strange feeling. She felt like something was pulling her to the forest. She just had to go. But what was this odd feeling? She finally gave in and went swiftly into the forest. Skypelt 14:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle sat on a tree stump, in the middle of the forest. She opened her book, and started singing eerily. A thread of light escaped from her book, floating in front of her, and began winding itself into a shape as she sang. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 02:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Vampira stumbled in and out of trees as she tried to find her way to where she needed to be. She finally found it. The mouth of the hidden cave was ready for her to enter. She did so swiftly. 21:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle watched as the object took shape, glowing with foreign magic. She reached forward to grasp it----- but the object scattered into a million tiny shards, flying away into the murky darkness of the woods. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 13:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Vampira Heard a distant noise and ran into the cave as fast as she could. Inside the cave she entered many more tunnel and hidden doors until she came across a cavern. Inside the cavern there was a huge purple stone covered in glittery stones. In the center there was a clear pool of water. She said an incantation an image started to apear in the water. 01:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle grinded her teeth in frustration. Why doesn't that spell ever work? The icagni was right, and I used the first 120956 decimals of TT... She flipped through her book. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 12:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Vampira stared down at a girl who appeared to be in the woods. It was Wrinelle! what was she doing so close to vampira's secret layer? 02:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Wrinelle flicked her index finger, and picked up a bucket of water she had conjured out of her bag. She then plucked a hair from Inky's pelt, dropped it in, and spat in the water, pouring it all into the cauldron. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 13:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Vampira spyed on wrinelle for a few minuets. and then creaped closer and closer to Wrinelle! 14:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Monster High Category:Roleplay